1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition and method for freshening and deodorizing rugs and carpets. More specifically it relates to such a composition which is clay-based and in powder form and to a method whereby the composition is applied to a rug or carpet and subsequently removed therefrom by vacuuming thereby resulting in the freshening and deodorizing of the carpet.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Aqueous shampoo compositions for the cleaning of rugs and carpets are well known. Typically, such compositions include water and a detergent material for soil removal. One such composition, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,408, comprises water, a high foaming anionic detergent and an inorganic siliceous clay, e.g., hydrous alumina silicate.
Also known for the cleaning of rugs and carpets are powdered compositions containing solvents and surfactants in combination with a carrier material which are adapted for removal from the treated rug or carpet by vacuuming. One such composition, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,243, comprises an inert carrier such as diatomaceous earth, a volatile organic solvent for removing oils and greases, a water-soluble surfactant and water. Another such composition, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,347, comprises a primary cleaning system comprising an ether alcohol cleaning solvent and a surfactant, and a borax carrier for the cleaning system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,882 describes a carpet cleaning composition in the form of a dry cleaning preparation in powder form which consists essentially of a zeolite, at least one surfactant, at least one dry cleaning solvent such as benzines, alcohols, ethers or esters, at least one granulating aid such as alkali metal silicates and optionally one solid water soluble acid as neutralizer for free alkali which may be present in the zeolite as well as customary constituents of powdered dry cleaning preparations. The powdered compositions described in these three patents are distributed evenly over the rug or carpet using some form of applicator such as a sponge or a brush, allowed to dry and then removed from the carpet or rug by vacuuming.
Other powdered rug and carpet treating compositions are known which are designed primarily for freshening and deodorizing purposes although they may impart other beneficial properties to the rug or carpet. Such compositions are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,449 and 4,304,675. The powdered carpet composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,449 comprises a blend of an inorganic salt carrier such as sulfates or bicarbonates, an agglomerating agent such as clay and a fragrance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,675 described a powdered carpet treating compositon consisting essentially of a blend of an inorganic salt such as sulfates or bicarbonates, a natural or synthetic zeolite as an antistatic and rheological agent, a non-fragrant liquid agglomerating agent such as diethyl phthalate or dipropylene glycol, and a deodorizing fragrance. The powdered freshening and deodorizing compositions described in these two patents are not distributed onto the carpet or rug by rubbing or brushing but are sprinkled onto the carpet or rug surface from a suitable dispensing container and, after a short period of time, are removed by vacuuming.
In addition to powdered preparations for cleaning and/or freshening and deodorizing rugs and carpets, powdered preparations designed for the removal from delicate fabrics of stains and spots caused, for example, by foods and beverages, have been employed for many years. One such preparation, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,040, consists essentially of a powdery vehicle, e.g., hydrated aluminum silicate known as "pyrophyllites", and an essential oil distributed throughout the powdery vehicle. Another such preparation, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,641, consists of a synthetic alumina in adsorbent form and an adsorbent, such as a synthetic zeolite or hydrous aluminum silicate, in powder form.
Although a variety of powdered rug and carpet freshening and deodorizing compositions have enjoyed or presently enjoy success in the market place, nonetheless a number of such compositions suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. One drawback is that the retrieval of the composition from the rug by vacuuming is not always as efficient as it should be in which case unsightly residues of the composition on the rug surface often are perceived. Another drawback in some cases is that certain of the solid ingredients employed, for example synthetic zeolites, are quite expensive and thus contribute significantly to the cost of manufacture of the composition.